As the Snow Falls
by fugen
Summary: A Christmas present to all my faithful readers. Thank u for supporting me all this time! HieiXKurama. Just a sweet holiday moment or two.


** It was the night before Christmas **

**And all through the house **

**Not a creature was stirring**

**Until a cute little Hiei came in….**

" Christmas is a time of general goodwill and—"

" In other words it's just a stupid, useless ningen holiday used to waste time and suchlike."

Kurama sighed. It was utterly hopeless, trying to explain Christmas to Hiei. But then, he himself wasn't exactly sure how to put it. He was glad that Hiei had interrupted him with that, well, blunt remark, for beyond 'goodwill' Kurama was definitely sure that he would come at a loss for words.

Hiei, meanwhile, was sitting on the stairs, glaring cautiously at a bit of green hanging from the ceiling. " What's that supposed to be?" he demanded. " Some stupid medieval ningen method of warding off idiocy? I noticed that ever since you put that thing up, that ningen idiot hasn't been near this place." Kurama chuckled. " Not exactly, Hiei. And Kuwabara-kun's off spending time with Yukina, you know that. That's why he hasn't visited with Yusuke lately." Hiei's glare intensified into hatred. Kurama sighed again, this time because he knew he shouldn't have mentioned Kuwabara being with Yukina.

But he knew a excellent way to get Hiei's thoughts away from the subject.

" Hi-chan…"

" Don't. Call. Me. That."

" Do you know what mistletoes do?"

" Mistle-whats?"

" Mistletoe. That's what the 'thing' up there is. Do you know why people hang it up somewhere in a place where others are liable to walk under it?"

Hiei gave Kurama the 'look'. Why did the damn kitsune try to explain so many of stupid useless ningen stuff to him? Did he not know that by this time, Hiei had learned to turn his ears off whenever such a thing came up? But there was a certain glint in Kurama's eye that warned him not to do that this time.

" No."

" It's because there's a little something you have to do when you walk under mistletoe. And for as long as you stay under the mistletoe, you have to keep on doing it."

" Doing what?"

" Like this."

Leaning forward, Kurama kissed Hiei softly on the lips.

**(A Few Days Later)**

Ah, snow. Little frozen crystals of water in their most delicate and beautiful form. Love it? NOT! Hiei was grumpy, irritated, and wet. WET! He hated being wet! He slid easily through the window into Kurama's room, half-covered with snow. He hadn't made a sound, but just as Hiei was closing the window he heard a faint laughter coming from a certain direction.

" What's so funny, kitsune?" he growled.

Kurama had one hand over his mouth and the other pressed against his stomach. After a moment or two (during which Hiei's glare seemed to intensify) he finally managed to say, " N-Nothing." Kurama clapped his hand to his mouth again to stifle another giggle. He couldn't help it! There Hiei was, drenched from melted snow, with more lying un-melted on half of his body. And what was cuter than a irritated han-koorime that looked like he could turn into Frosty the Snowman at any given moment? Growling softly, Hiei knocked the snow off him, uncaring as to what it landed on then. His body still shaking slightly from suppressed laughter, Kurama got out of bed to get a towel for him to dry off with.

" Here."

Hiei blinked at the touch of a soft terry towel, and didn't object when Kurama began gently drying him off. His growl diminished as he sat down on the edge of Kurama's bed. Under his breath he muttered, " Stupid snow." " But it's Christmas Eve, Hiei. Of course it's snowing," Kurama told him.

" What?"

" Christmas Eve, Hiei."

" Another one of your stupid ningen holidays."

" It's not stupid, Hiei. It celebrates—"

" Stupid ningen concepts."

Kurama sighed, then laughed softly and hugged Hiei. Once Hiei got something into his head, it'd take a complete and total miracle to get it out. It was just so cute! Why was everything the little fire demon did so damn adorable?

" Don't call me cute."

" I didn't say anything."

" My Jagan can read your surface thoughts, remember?"

" Ah. Yes. Anyway, I explained Christmas to you two weeks ago, Hiei, and it's not like you to forget things." One could say that again. Hiei had a perfect memory, after all.

Unconsciously Hiei leaned further into Kurama's arms. " And? So what?" he demanded. Kurama smiled. Even Hiei's half-childish defiance and stubbornness was cute.

(Daisuke: Oi! Get back on track, you stupid writer!

Fugen: I can't help it! Hiei…so cute…. ARGH! TOO MANY CUTE IMAGES OF HIEI!!!)

Kurama nuzzled Hiei's hair. (NOOOO! I wanna do that!) " Want to get back into bed with me, Hi-chan?" " If it's dry, comfortable, and completely devoid of snow, fine. And don't call me that!" Hiei hissed. But Kurama just laughed and pecked a kiss on the tip of Hiei's nose. (I wanna do that too!)

(Fugen: Gomen nasai, but I'm gonna skip the description of Hiei and Kurama getting into bed together. Why? 'Cause I'm insanely jealous of Kurama and if I do describe it, my brain will stop functioning. It's happened before….)

" Hiei?"

" What?"

" Traditionally you have to wait until Christmas to give someone a present, but I think I'll break that tradition."

" Eh?"

" I love you."

**Owari**

Fugen: Gomen. I'd make it longer, but I just can't take all that kawaii-ness anymore! Hiei's…too…cute!!!

Daisuke: ….

**Extra (Christmasy YYH song titles that I made up)**

**Hiei the Red-Eyed Koorime (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)**

**Youko Bells (Jingle Bells Rock)**

**Kawaiiness all the way (Jingle Bells)**

**Kurama the Youko (Frosty the Snowman)**

**Empty Head (Silent Night)**


End file.
